jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Darcia123/Moja miłość, moja pasja, moje życie ♥
1. Początek. Ten blog jest dedykowany wszystkim użytkownikom na Wiki, którzy kiedy kol wiek mnie czytali i tym którzy mnie wspierali. '' ''Witam!!! Oto mój kolejny blog dziejący się w teraźniejszości. To może na początek parę informacji. *Pisane z perspektywy Astrid. *Hiccstrid? Sami odpowiedzcie sobie na to pytanie. XD *Astrid i Heathera mają 17 lat, a Czkawka i reszta po 18. *Astrid będzie wyglądała troszeczkę inaczej. *Cały charakterek Astrid troszeczkę pozmieniam i zastąpię go moim. Może być ciekawie XD *Tak jak wcześniejsze opowiadanie niektóre momenty będę miała podobne do tych z mojej najukochańszej książki. *To będzie najkrótsze opowiadanie jakie stworzyłam. No to chyba tyle. Miłego czytania ''J Cześć, nazywam się Astrid i chodzę do drugiej klasy liceum. Mam 17 lat i no cóż jestem dość ładna. Mam blond włosy sięgające mi do ramion i grzywkę na lewą stronę. Mam błękitne oczy. Nie lubię się jakoś stroić, wole mój własny unikatowy styl. Najczęściej noszę czarne rurki ze wstawkami ze skóry jakąś bluzkę, najczęściej błękitną, wszyscy mówią, że podkreśla moje oczy. Mieszkam w małej miejscowości o nazwie Wolftown. To znaczy mieszkałam. Moja mama dostała pracę w instytucie badań i musimy się przeprowadzić do jakiegoś durnego miasteczka Berk. Teraz miałam mieszkać w wielkim domu. Wcześniej mieszkaliśmy z dziadkami, a teraz całą chata tylko dla nas. Wracając do Berk. Widziałam je parę dni temu i nie spodobało mi się. Jest mniejsze od Wolftown, a moje stare miasteczko wielkością nie grzeszyło. Niestety z mamą się nie dyskutuje, szczególnie z moją. Właśnie rozpakowywałam pudła z moimi rzeczami gdy usłyszałam wołanie z dołu. -Astrid, obiad!!! –oczywiście, moja mama. Nic nie wrobię. Posłusznie zaczęłam schodzić. Wolałabym zostać i dokończyć rozpakowywanie. Jeśli mam tu mieszkać to w otoczeniu swojskich gratów. Schodząc po schodach spojrzałam na dwór. Było dość ciepło, wiec po obiedzie postanowiłam wybrać się na spacer. Usiadłam obok mojego ojca przy stole i zapytałam. -Co dziś na obiad? -Kurczak z rożna i sałatka. -Znowu? –jęknęłam. To jest chyba jedyna mięsna potrawa jakiej nie lubię. Naprawdę. Kiedyś mama dawała się nabrać na starą jak świat sztuczkę z przesuwaniem jedzenia na talerzu aby wyglądało tak jakby go ubywało. Jednak nie tym razem. Pogrzebałam trochę w kurczaku, ale widząc ostrzegawcze spojrzenie mojej mamy postanowiłam wmusić w siebie trochę tego obrzydlistwa. -Ja już pójdę. –wstałam od stołu i szybko znalazłam się w moim pokoju. Jeszcze trochę porysowałam, bo pewnie nie wiecie, ale rysowanie, malarstwo to moje wielkie hobby. Niestety szybko zmorzył mnie sen i jak to mówią „popadłam w objęcia morfeusza”. (Wiem, ze jest nudny, ale nie hejtujcie mnie za to T^T) 2. Nowa szkoła, nowa znajomość. Rano obudziło mnie słońce wpadające do mojego pokoju przez drzwi balkonowe. Niechętnie wstałam zerkając przy tym na tarczę budzika leżącego na nocnej szafce, pokazywała szóstą dziesięć. Od razu ruszyłam w stronę łazienki mrucząc coś pod nosem. Gdyby nie to przeklęte słońce mogłabym sobie jeszcze trochę pospać. W takie dni jak dziś, czyli te ważne dni nie cierpiałam moich włosów. Kolor i wszystko inne bardzo mi się podobały, ale… no właśnie to „ale”. Czasem po prostu wydawało mi się, że żyją własnym życiem i nawet lakier nic na to nie poradzi. Gdy już w miarę możliwości doprowadziłam się do porządku weszłam do pokoju pełna dobrych nadziei na szybki wybór ubrania. Tsa… miałam dobę chęci. W końcu po piętnasto minutowym staniu przed szafą zdecydowałam się założyć czarne obcisłe rurki, biały podkoszulek i moją najukochańsza skurzaną kurtkę. -Kochanie musisz zakładać tę kurtkę? –zapytała moja mama gdy zeszłam na dół. -A czemu by nie? –odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie. -Bo ona jest… no jest… jest taka… -są gusta i guściki. Co do tych, które preferuje moja mama nie będę się wypowiadała -Przecież to tylko kurtka i tak ją ściągnę. –usprawiedliwiłam się. -Daj jej spokój, przecież nie założy do tego tych butów. –powiedział mój tata pokazując na moje stare glany. Właściwie miałam zamiar je założyć, ale nie chcę przyprawiać mamę o zawrót głowy. -Oczywiście. Założę trampki. –mama aż odetchnęła z ulgą –Ale te w czaszki. –mruknęłam. Mimo to mama usłyszała i zbytnio zadowolona nie była. Lubię zakładać kolorowe ciuchy, ale najbardziej lubię czarny i błękitny. Nic na to nie poradzę, do wszystkiego mi pasują. W drodze do szkoły mama poinstruowała mnie co mam robić. -Najpierw pójdziesz do dyrektora, on powie ci co i jak oraz da plan lekcji. –powiedziała zatrzymując samochód przed budynkiem. Był straszny, nie, nie było drapany czy cos, ale był straszny. Szkoły z natury mają wzbudzać w uczniach strasz i niechęć? Bo jakoś tak działają na mnie. Potulnie wysiadłam z auta i przystanąłem na chodniku. Jak się wcześniej spodziewałam dla młodzieży w Berk stałam się sensacją dnia. Ruszyłam przed siebie z podniesioną głową. Przyznaję starałam się grać twardą jednak nie za bardzo mi to wychodziło, miałam wrażenie, że coś wściekle gna mnie do przodu. Przed budynkiem było mnóstwo ludzi. Ale tylko jedna osoba przykuła moją uwagę. Był to… (No to zagadki czas zacząć XD Kto to mógł być?) 3. Historia sztuki. Brawa dla… wszystkich <3 Był to wysoki chłopak o zielonych oczach i brązowych włosach z lekkim odcieniem rudawego. Nasze spojrzenia skrzyżowały się tylko na chwile, ale to jego zapamiętałam najlepiej. Stał z jakimiś osobami. Trzema chłopakami i jedną dziewczyną. Weszłam do szkoły. Tam też byli uczniowie jednak oni nie patrzeli na mnie tak nachalnie tylko spoglądali nieśmiało. Podeszłam do jakiejś dziewczyny o czarnych wołach. Grzebała w szafce. -Cześć, czy mogłabyś mi pokazać gabinet dyrektora? –zapytam. Odwróciła się do mnie zaskoczona. Spodziewałam się, że zacznie mi się przyglądać jak inni, ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i odparła. -Jasne, chodź zaprowadzę cie. -Dzięki, jestem Astrid. -Miło mi cię poznać, nazywam się Heathera, ale wszyscy mówią na mnie Hed. Hed? Bardzo ładnie. –powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Będziesz chodzić do naszej szkoły? –spytała. -Tak. -A do której klasy? –wyraźnie się uszczęśliwiła. -Do drugiej. –odpowiedziałam dokładniej przyglądając się szkole. -To świetnie! –wykrzyknęła –Może będziemy razem w klasie. -Może. Z dyrektorem poszło nawet sprawnie. Objaśnił mi kilka spraw i podał plan lekcji. Sekretarka zaprowadziła mnie do Sali, w której miałam mieć pierwszą lekcję, która okazała się Historia sztuki. Gdy weszłam do sali natychmiast nastała cisza. Powiedziałam nauczycielowi, że jestem nową uczennicą. Kazał mi usiąść. Rozejrzałam się szybko po sali, lecz nie dostrzegłam Hed. No trudno i tak jedyne wolne miejsce było obok niedbale siedzącego na krześle chłopaka o brązowych włosach… o boże to on!!! To ten sam chłopak, którego spotkałam przed szkołą. On też mnie zauważył. Ruszyłam pomiędzy ławkami w jego stronę i usiadłam na wolnym miejscu. -Cześć, jestem Astrid. –przedstawiłam się. -Czkawka. –mruknął. Łał, ale rozmowny no po prostu dusza towarzystwa. Nic nie zrobię, więc wyjęłam wszystko z plecaka i usiadła. Starałam się słuchać nauczyciele jednak nie wychodziło mi to. Moje myśli natychmiast powędrowały w stronę Wolftown. Teraz siedziałbym na angielskim z najlepsza kumpelą i wymieniałybyśmy się liścikami. Jednak zaczęło mnie już to nudzić, dlatego wyjęłam z plecaka szkicownik, kredki i zaczęłam rysować. Rysowałam kota. Od zawsze chciałam mieć kotka jednak jakoś nigdy nie dostałam go, bo nigdy nie było jakoś czasu aby się nim zajmować. -Ładnie rysujesz. –powiedział do mnie Czkawka wyrywając mnie z zamyśleń na temat mojego upragnionego zwierzaka. -Dzięki. –powiedział rumieniąc się lekko. Jednak Czkawka nic nie odpowiedział tylko… 4. Wyjaśnienia cz.1 Tylko… z powrotem odwrócił głowę do profesora. Wróciłam do rysowania jednak kontem oka widziałam jak Czkawka śledził każdy mój ruch. Każdą linię jaką narysuje na kartce. Ciekawe czemu. Niedługo potem lekcja się skończyła. Była równie nudna co pozostałe tylko, że na niektórych miałam towarzystwo, bo zwykle siedziałam obok Hed. -O czym myślisz? –spytała podczas lunchu. -O niczym. –powiedziałam szybko. -Raczej ci nie wierzę. Powiedz o czym albo raczej o kim myślisz? -Na historii sztuki siedziałam z takim jednym chłopakiem. Zastanawia mnie kim jest. –westchnęłam. -Jak miał na imię? –zaciekawiła się. -Czkawka. –powiedziałam z rozmarzeniem. -No nie wierzę! –krzyknęła troszeczkę za głośno, bo prawie wszyscy popatrzeli w naszą stronę. Szybko jednak ucichła widząc moją minę –Siedziałaś obok Czkawki? -Tak. –jeszcze nic nie przeczuwałam, ale jej podekscytowany głos wydawał się jakiś dziwny. -No to masz farta. –powiedział. -Kto ma farta? –nagle dosiadła sie do nas dziewczyna o długich blond włosach. -Szpadka to jest Astrid, Astrid to jest Szpadka. –przestawiła nas sobie Heathera. -Ty jesteś tą nową? –zapytała z podejrzanie dziwnym uśmieszkiem. -Tak. –odparłam niepewnie. -Cześć laleczko. –powiedział jakiś męski głos. Niespodziewanie dosiadł się do mnie chłopak o czarnych włosach. Jeśli mam być szczera to był obleśnie brzydki. -Za co? –jęknęłam cicho. -Każda ma takiego pecha. –poinformował mnie dość tęgi chłopak o blond włosach. -Zamknij się Śledzik. –warknął tamten. -Cześć ludziska. –na miejsce obok Szpadki wskoczył chłopak o blond włosach. Był niemal, że identyczny co ona. Pewnie to rodzeństwo, albo bliźniaki. Nagle Szpadka i ten obok niej zaczęli się o coś dochodzić, Śledzik zaczął coś pokazywać Hed, a ten oblech siedział coraz bliżej mnie. Już nie wytrzymałam i wstałam zabierając ze sobą tacę z obiadem i siadając przy stoliku obok. Nieco się uspokoili. Chociaż ich nie słuchałam. -Mogę się dosiąść? –zapytał mnie miły męski głos. To ten sam, który pochwalił mnie na Historii sztuki. -Jasne. –odparłam nawet na niego nie patrząc. (jak myślicie co zrobi Czkawka) Moi Drodzy! Chciałabym was poinformować, że odchodzę z wiki na czas nie określony. Bardzo was przepraszam ale nie mam czasu pisać. W moim życiu pojawiło się wiele zmian i dlatego. Chciałabym wam wszystkim podziekować bo poznałam tu wiele bardzo fajnych i ciekawych osób. Szczególnie chce podziękować Gabu21, PGS i jeszcze wielu urzytkownikom. Jestem wam naprawdę wdzieczna. Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej :* '' '' Pozdrawiam Darcia123 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach